


Mimicked Trauma

by Evevy_Impala



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Hence the subpar amount of tags, I almost clicked the / tag, I'm adding tags as we go, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evevy_Impala/pseuds/Evevy_Impala
Summary: Halluu, I'm making this for the hell of it.Update: Life really waited for me to start posting this to derail me huh.(Not Started yet)(In Progress)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Not yet at least - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit





	Mimicked Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> You matter ♥- Eret  
> When in doubt, trust the all mighty Eret.
> 
> This has nothing to do with the story I promise. :)

Hullo! I know no chapter, that's only because I needed to go ahead and make the story because this is my first time on Ao3 on a laptop(Okay not first but the first in a while).

Don't worry, I'm working on the chapter a you read this so it won't be that long of a wait. On another note, I am not the best writer as my writing already shows I presumes so I'm happy to take suggestions on how to make my pieces easier to read.

Criticism is also welcome as long as there's logical basis behind it. An example would be: "I don't like the way the paragraphs are spaced out," ya know I'm fine with that type of stuff.

An example of non sensible criticism would be: "This is sh!t' Although I don't mind it, I'd like for you to at least give me a reason so I could maybe improve. 😊(smile)

This story starts all the way back before the Pogtopian-Manburgian war so we're in for the long haul bois. 👊

-Author


End file.
